Software development environments for developing software, such as software for Java or HTML, are well known. An example of a software development environment is J2EE™ (Java 2 Platform Enterprise Edition) which is available from Sun Microsystems. J2EE includes a set of services, application programming interfaces (APIs) and protocols for developing multi-tiered, web-based software.
A server is a network-connected computer having server software for managing resources. For example, a file server includes a computer, server and a data storage device for storing files so that users can store files on the file server over a network. A print server includes a computer and server software for managing a network of printers. A network server includes a computer and server software for managing network traffic. A database server is used for processing database queries. Servers are dedicated to perform their predetermined server tasks. For some operating systems, a single computer can execute or run several servers or programs simultaneously. A computer can be used to execute or run several servers of differing types and perhaps simultaneously. A server in this case could refer to the software that performs tasks rather than the combination of the computer and the server. For the sake of simplicity, server software will hereinafter be called “server”.
Deployment is a process where servers, in a software development environment, are configured to run software modules hereinafter called “modules”. The task of configuring the servers may be performed by the members of the software development team. There are several types of modules, such as EJB (Enterprise Java Beans), WEB (Internet WEB information), and application clients. A module can include computer programmed files having computer programmed code or software, computer executable code, or computer readable data. The computer files can be organized in a directory having sub-directories.
Referring to FIG. 3, block 300 depicts a prior art software development environment that resides in the memory of a computer. It will be appreciated that environment 300 can reside in the memories of various network-connected computers, and environment 300 is not merely limited to residing on a single computer. Blocks 302, 304, 306, and 308 depict various modules. Modules 302 and 308 represent a WEB type module. Module 304 represents an EJB type module. Module 306 represents a data type module. Blocks 310 and 314 Represent® various types of servers of environment 300. Servers 310 and 314 each have a configuration file 312 and 316, respectively. Server 310 represents a WebSphere® Application Server available from IBM Corporation. Server 312 represents a DB2® (database) Server also available from IBM Corporation. Arrows 318, 320, and 322 indicate that a server has been deployed or configured to run a particular module or modules. Arrows 318 and 320 indicate that server 310 has been configured or deployed to execute or run modules 302 and 304, respectively. Arrow 322 indicates that server 314 has been deployed or configured to run module 306. A server of development environment 300 has yet to be configured to execute module 308. It can also be said that module 308 has yet to be deployed to run on a server. Configuration files 312 and 316 are used to indicate which modules can be run by servers 310 and 314 respectively. If a software developer sends a request to a server that is configured to execute a module, then the configured server will execute the module. However, if a server has not yet been configured to execute the module, then the module is not executed by the server. To have an appropriate server run module 308, a software developer must first change the configuration file of the appropriate server. Therefore, every time a new module is to be run by a server, the configuration file of a suitable server must be modified. During the software development cycle, many modules are created and require testing. It is inconvenient to modify configuration files of various appropriate servers every time a new module is created and needs to be tested, especially when numerous software developers are involved in developing various modules.
The prior art provides an inadequate mechanism for configuring and selecting servers in a software development environment. Software developers are required to spend valuable time performing the task of configuring appropriate servers to execute or run newly developed modules before the modules can be executed or run by the appropriate servers, which can lead to confusion when numerous developers are involved. The prior art mechanism becomes problematic and inconvenient when the development environment includes a multitude of types of servers, and the software developers are working to meet a deadline for developing and delivering fully tested modules.